


The Detective's Leather Belt

by Wetcakes



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, One Shot, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Names, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetcakes/pseuds/Wetcakes
Summary: Detective Flip Zimmerman is home from the station. He's been thinking about that sweet pussy all day. Now he's going to take his time with you. But he's in charge and he makes sure with the help of his belt.In which Daddy Flip wants to see how many orgasms you can give him.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Detective's Leather Belt

The detective likes to take his time. He’s spent all day at the station thinking of railing you all night till you’re screaming for release. And so have you, growing wetter with each passing hour until Flip is home. 

When he finally pulls into the driveway and slams open the door. You practically fall at his feet purring into his lap. Flip smiles and cups your chin. He moves to sit down in an armchair and crooks two fingers beckoning towards you. 

You crawl on all fours and settle in between his thick legs. Flip pushes your head into his clothed lap. You mewl at the musky scent of him through his jeans. 

“Desperate for me tonight huh kitten”’ He plays with some loose strings of your hair. 

“Yes, daddy. Been thinking of you all day daddy.”

“Is that right kitten? Come here and show daddy just how wet you are.”

He pulls you up and faces you around. Till you’re bending over in front of him. Ass on display. Flip lifts your dress up and pulls apart your cheeks. 

“Look at that kitten. Soaked panties. You’ve made such a mess.”

He lightly smacks your ass. His big hand caressing your cheek as you jump and moan in surprise. 

“We have to do something about this huh? C’mere let me see just how much you missed me”. Flip grabs your hips and pushes you back till his face is inches away from your center. 

He nuzzles his nose against your panties. Taking a long sniff and groaning. “Fuck baby, you smell delicious”. 

A whimper leaving your lips, you push back against him. Desperate for more contact. 

“Not so fast, I’m going to take my time with you tonight.” he chuckles. 

He slowly trails one hand up your inner thigh. Feels the elastic of your panties. Pulls them down your legs painfully slow. 

“Spread yourself open for me baby. Let daddy see.” 

Flip lays back in his chair. Admiring the view. As you grab your cheeks with both hands, exposing yourself, some more slick now runs down your thigh. 

The detective is mesmerised at the sight before him. “You’re dripping for me kitten. Let me have a taste”. 

He pulls you closer. Head between your thighs. Licking up the wetness that had dripped down. Beard tickling your inner thigh and sending goosebumps up your body. He follows the trail of your slick till he’s at your core. 

“Mmmm my sweet, sweet girl.” he moans into you. Sending vibrations through you. 

You buck against him. “Please daddy.” His tongue darts out to give your clit a quick lick. 

“What do you want, little girl?” Your legs are shaking now with the effort of standing. 

“I want you to make me cum, sir. Please.”

Flips eyes darken. All he needs to hear is that one word. ‘Sir’. He hears it all day at the station. But when it leaves his little kitten’s lips, he loses it. Mind going to the filthiest of places. 

He stands up. Unbuckling his belt. Pushes you till you’re bent over the sofa arm. Dress bunched around your waist. You twist your head to look back at him. 

Flip is pulling his belt from his waist as he licks his lips. “You’re going to get what you asked for Kitten. Daddy is good to his kitten.”

You moan for him. As he pulls your arms back. You whimper in surprise as you realise he’s securing your arms together behind your back with his leather belt. 

“Kitten wants to cum huh? Let’s see how many times you can cum on my fingers till you’re begging for daddy to stop.”

Flip trails his hand up your thigh. Ghosting his fingertips at your folds. 

Your legs are already quivering. Another smack to your ass cheek. 

“Where do you want Daddy’s fingers baby girl?” He leans over and brushes your hair to the side. His lips inches away from you. His tongue darts out and licks a wet stripe behind your ear. 

“You want me to rub your little clit?” he whispers.

You whimper in response.

Another smack. “Answer me”.

“Yy-yes Sir”.

“There’s a good girl”. 

Flip gathers the slick that dripped down your inner thigh and spreads it around your clit. You immediately buck against him.

“Stay still kitten”.

He smacks your clit with his long fingers making you moan into the couch cushions. 

“Such a pretty pussy” he coos, nibbling your ear lobe.

Flip is now alternating between smacking your spread pussy and teasing your clit. Just when you think you can’t take it anymore. The pads of his fingers press into your clit. His middle finger rubbing in slow circles.

You moan desperately. “Mmmmm yess”.

“Does that feel good baby?” Flip goes faster, rubbing his fingers from side to side.

“Oh yes Daddy”. Your cunt is clenching on thin air. More slick dribbling out.

“Are you going to cum kitten?” You can feel his smile against your ear.

His fingers work faster as the other hand grips your side pulling your hips back into him. You feel his hard on through his pants press into your bare ass. You know he must be leaking pre cum.

Flip growls into your ear. “Cum for Sir”.

You cry out as you reach your release. Bucking against his crotch, fighting against the restraints he has your hands in. 

He combs your hair back as you come down from your high. 

“I’m not done with you baby”.

He pulls your head back by your hair. Your mouth drops open. Flip is quick to shove two of his long fingers into your cunt. You scream his name.

“You’re so fucking wet kitten”. Your pussy throbs with each thrust of his fingers, so sensitive from your orgasm. The sounds that fill the room are deliciously sinful. 

“P-please” you’re begging now. 

He pumps his thick fingers faster. Curling inside you to reach that spot that has you squealing for him. You grind back into him. “That’s right, fuck yourself on Daddy’s fingers”.

“Such a desperate slut. You’re going to cum again aren’t you baby girl. I can feel your pussy clenching. So tight and wet. All mine”.

His other hand spanks you again. And you’re cumming for the second time, riding his fingers as best as you can. When he pulls out, your legs are a shaking mess.

You don’t have time to think, before Flip is pushing down his jeans and underwear. You can hear his heavy cock spring free and hit his stomach. Shit, he must be rock hard.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day kitten”.

With one strong thrust, he’s deep inside you. His big hands pull your body back by your bound wrists. Impaling you faster and faster on his huge cock.

You’re moaning like a whore, vision going blurry. The feeling of him railing into you after two orgasms too much to handle. 

“Is that you wanted? God, I can’t concentrate at the station when I know this perfect pussy is waiting for me at home, dripping wet just for Daddy”.

“Yesss sir, that feels so good”.

“That’s right. Such a whore for Daddy, only for my cock”.

He pulls on his belt around your wrists. Your body now elevated over the couch. The only thing you can register is the pounding of his hard length into your pussy.

One hand wrapped around your wrists, the other finds his way to your face. Pushing two fingers into your open mouth. You mewl as you taste your slick around them.

Flip watches his thick cock disappear into your pussy, so wet and pulsing around him.

“Please Sir, I can’t take anymore”.

“Oh yes you can, you’re going to cum for me one more time”.

He takes his fingers out of your mouth, to roughly push your head down. The side of your face shoved into the cushions.

This new angle causes the head of Flip’s dick to stroke against that magical spot deep inside you.

“FUCK” you cry out. “Right there Sir, please Sir, yes Sir”. Obscenities tumbling out of your mouth. 

Flip grins, he has you exactly how he likes. 

“I’m gonna - I’m gonna cum Sir”.

“That’s right baby girl, cum around my cock”. He grunts as he feels your pussy clench hard around him. Your whole body shakes as a third orgasm rips through you.

“Fuckkk, I’m going to cum kitten”.

A few more erratic thrusts, and Flip growls as he cums inside you. Your orgasm milking his cock till he’s groaning and whimpering too. 

The two of you collapse back down. Flip is panting on top of you.

“I’m going to have to quit my job so I can fuck this pussy all day”.

You whimper. “Flip?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you free my hands now?”

Flip laughs deep in his chest.

“I don’t think so kitten, you’re going to stay like this, ass up for me. While I go shower...see, you’ve made quite the mess on me. Once I’m back, if I see that you’ve been a good girl for Daddy, then let’s see what else I can do with my leather belt”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@driverssaber](https://twitter.com/driverssaber)  
> 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, [support me with a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/wetcakes)
> 
> Comments are much appreciated


End file.
